


Manage Me (Weightless)

by gostisbehere (castielsstarr)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cock Warming, Collars, Dom Jamie Benn, Dom/sub, Gentle Dom, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Tyler Seguin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/gostisbehere
Summary: “I want your mouth around my cock, ok?”He could do that, one hundred percent. Sucking Jamie off was something he was good at and—“You’re not going to to get me off. Do you understand?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Definitely a thing I'm doing now. I love writing for hockey fandom. I regret nothing.

Tyler’s head was already starting to buzz and Jamie hadn’t touched him yet. Hell, he wasn’t even _home_ yet. The guy took longer showers than anyone he’d ever met and Tyler had been impatient after practice. There was no game tonight and Jamie promised they would spend some time together before the road trip.

So, here he was, collar already fastened snug around his neck, kneeling on the cushion beside Jamie’s normal place on the couch. It was soft under his knees, letting him stay like this for longer than he would be able to on the hardwood floor.

In this space, Tyler was most comfortable, second to being on the ice. Naked, with his knees spread hip width, calm, floating just a little bit with a mixture of want and the knowledge that Jamie would take good care of him. He could feel his pulse thumping slowly against the leather encircling his neck, each beat bringing him a touch deeper into his headspace.

On their last string of away games, Jamie had given him a new collar, one that he could wear when they weren’t in the safety of either of their apartments. It was a plain silver chain, not unlike one he already wore, but the clasp was fitted with a combination lock that only Jamie knew the code to. He’d been unbalanced on the trip before and it was affecting his ability on the ice. It only made him feel worse and Jamie had been able to help get him back on track.

The front door deadbolt tumbled open with practiced precision, the key hitting its mark on the first try. Jordie, of course, had a key but Tyler was unconcerned about it being anyone other than Jamie—he’d dropped a not-so-subtle warning to the elder Benn brother before practice that they needed some time to themselves.

Jamie dropped his bag by the door and toed his shoes off before he even glanced up. Undoubtedly, he knew Tyler was already here, otherwise they carpooled home after practices.

It was killing him to watch those broad shoulders moving around in the kitchen while he had to stay sitting silent. Tyler wanted to move, go to him—technically he could; Jamie hadn’t given him any orders yet—but he needed the praise that he would get for being patient. Instead, he watched over his shoulder as his Captain scooped some fruit into a bowl and placed the tupperware back in the fridge.

Even if it had only been a couple minutes, it was too long before Jamie joined him in the living room, flopping into his seat. “Didn’t wait for me after practice today.”

A frown creased Tyler’s forehead. They didn’t have any set rule that he _had_ to wait. “I-I’m sorry, I—”

“Hey, just observing, not criticizing.” The bowl was abandoned on the opposite side of Jamie and one of his thick hands made its way into Tyler’s hair, massaging his scalp. “You know I enjoy coming home to find you like this. Just wanted to make sure you were ok, since last time—”

“Promised you I wouldn’t do that again. Meant it.”

“Good boy.” Tyler’d be lying if he said he didn’t flush a little darker. “You just needed some time to relax today?”

He nodded. “With the road trip coming up.”

Jamie nodded too. It was a bit riskier for them to be together during a roadie with all of their teammates constantly present. Even if they normally shared a room, hotel walls were thin and Tyler couldn’t be held responsible for the noises that Jamie pulled out of him.

“Is there something in particular you need?”

Tyler took a second to think before looking him directly in the eye. Knew it would mean more this way than if he lowered his head and shied away from the attention. “I trust you, Jame.”

Those were the words that always brought out the adorable, loving smile that Tyler couldn’t get enough of. And he didn’t just say it because it got the reaction—that would go against all the work they were doing. No, he meant it because Jamie would never let him down.

His Captain looked away long enough to select a piece of pineapple between thumb and index, pop it in his mouth, and click the television on. That gave him no hints as to what Jamie was thinking since they often started one of these afternoons watching TV together like this.

The hand was back, rubbing through his short hair and he almost purred low in his throat, but he would have been teased for it. He did let his eyes slip shut and revel in the feeling of being caressed for the moment. The idea of how strong those hands were… it was starting to make Tyler’s cock twitch to life where it hung between his legs.

“I see someone likes the attention,” Jamie said, voice low and gentle.

He wasn’t going to move to cover it, nor should he be ashamed of the erection, but Tyler murmured a “sorry” all the same.

Jamie gave one sharp tug as best he could to the short hair at the back of Tyler’s neck. A warning. They’d talking about how he wasn’t supposed to apologize for things when he’d not disobeyed a direct order or done something dangerous.

Soft touches to his jawline and a thumb stroke over his cheekbone brought his eyes open again. Jamie was watching him closely, looking for anything that remained unbalanced in Tyler. “Let’s move your cushion in front of me. I know what I want you to do.” 

Jamie took his hand as Tyler pushed himself to standing with the arm of the chair. A few nudges with his toes had the cushion positioned between Jamie’s bare feet where his legs were spread to make room.

“Kneel for me?”

Tyler went down easy, resuming his position, resting his palms flat against the tops of his thighs. He’d rather be touching Jamie—resisting the urge to reach out and simply wrap a hand around his ankle was proving difficult—but he would be good and wait for orders. Needed to be good for him.

Both hands were on him now, thick fingers pulling him further into the headspace he’d been craving all morning. The humming buzz wasn’t just in his brain anymore—it was radiating from the base of his skull, thrumming over his skin and down his arms and torso. His fingers were tingling with the rush and Tyler could feel it even down to the tip of his cock that was starting to soften. He’d let Jamie do this to him for hours, making him fucking putty with each pet and graze and pressure over his face.

There was a thumb rubbing over each cheekbone and even without the verbal command, he knew he was supposed to open his eyes. He hadn’t realized he’d even closed them, but when Tyler opened them Jamie’s deep brown ones were waiting for him. “If you need to stop, we stop. This shouldn’t be difficult, but I don’t want you dropping like last time because I pushed you too hard.”

Tyler nodded before Jamie’s hand pressed hot to the back of his neck, not pushing or pulling toward anything, but keeping him present and focused. “I want your mouth around my cock, ok?” 

He could do that, one hundred percent. Sucking Jamie off was something he was good at and—

“You’re not going to to get me off. Do you understand?”

In theory, yeah, he knew what he was supposed to do, but he didn’t want Tyler to get him off? Had he done something wrong? He made to open his mouth and ask when Jamie slid a thumb between his lips, pressing down against his tongue. It made his mouth water.

“Just like this, ok? Just hold me in your mouth.” One of Jamie’s hands slid down to cradle his chin, fingers curling over his jaw while the one that had been in his mouth flicked open the button of his jeans and tugged the zipper down. His motions paused before going any further. “Remember, tap out if you need to.”

It was sweet how worried he got over Tyler, even on the simplest tasks. Another short nod and Jamie’s hand disappeared into the front of his pants, rearranging, and then pulling his half-hard cock through the opening in his boxers.

Instinct was a bitch to fight as he took as much of Jamie’s length in his mouth as he could. Every part of Tyler wanted to suck hard and fast, to swallow around him, to make him come. He did his best to stay still, nose nudging into the material of his boxers.

“Good, very good, Ty. Try to relax for me.” Familiar callouses pressed into his shoulders, working out knots that had formed outside of practice. Nerves. He always held his tension there, right beside his neck. All it was doing was making it harder to concentrate on not taking what he wanted. It was frustrating.

He didn’t notice it happened until Jamie’s thumb dug in behind his jaw, just barely painful but very clearly a warning. Tyler whimpered around the cock in his mouth as his Captain released the hold. “Don’t swallow. You’re thinking about it too much. I told you to hold me in my mouth, nothing more. It’s ok if you make a mess.”

Tyler didn’t nod a reply this time, doing his best to follow orders and keep still. Something unidentifiable prickled under his skin, perhaps a combination of wariness and need. Anything Jamie asked he would do, but he couldn’t figure out what this was doing for him. Instead of swallowing down the saliva caused by the heavy weight of Jamie’s cock on his tongue, he let it trickle out of the corners of his relaxed mouth.

As moments passed, Tyler felt his eyes growing heavy as he slipped further into the calm that Jamie had created for him here. The TV droned in the background and he wouldn’t have been able to determine what it was even if he tried. Everything was floating and soft, rippling like he was underwater—peaceful.

With his eyes closed, it took a few moments longer than it should for Tyler to realize that his head was being guided down to rest against Jamie’s thigh. “Doing so good for me. Just relax for a while.” Fingers massaged his scalp, slow circles lulling him, making him huff out a sigh. His Captain said something else, but he didn’t hear it.

He wasn’t aware of anything for a good chunk of time.

Then something was gently nudging his shoulder. A few more taps and Tyler opened his eyes—at least he thought—everything was unfocused. Those things that sounded like they were probably words broke through his haze. Focus. Focus.

“Hey, you in there?” Jamie’s voice. “Let’s get you to bed, ok? We can nap for a bit and then I’ll make you dinner.” Tyler was being pulled back from the warmth, safety, and darkness where he was tucked between those thick thighs. He groaned but tried to blink his eyes and head clear, managing only a soft groan.

Strong hands were lifting him up, holding him firm against a body that he was so used to feeling pressed behind his when they curled up on the couch to watch a movie. The same one he collided with before every game when they were warming up on the ice. Jamie was solid as a wall and right now his mass was the only thing keeping him upright.

“Mmm, gimme min,” Tyler mumbled, lips brushing against Jamie’s shirt. Everything was tingling and if he tried to move, his legs would give out. His Captain was able to be patient while he recovered and only moved them toward the master bedroom once he was sure that Tyler would only need half of his help to get there.

The flop onto the bed was graceless even though Jamie tried to set him down nicely and scoffed when Tyler groaned and snuggled one of the pillows. “How long was I out?”

“Close to forty. You seemed comfortable. Your knees hurt?”

“Can’t tell yet. Everything’s still—” He made a wavy motion with his hand.

“I’m sure. Let me get you some water and a Tylenol. Stay awake until I get back.” Jamie was stroking his temple and he really couldn’t make any promises, but a noncommittal grunt did the trick.

Half of the glass of water he downed in small sips, not moving from where he lay on his side, pillow just barely under his head, but mostly resting against his chest. The painkiller was a little harder to swallow from that angle, but he managed. The drifting subspace was comfortable and sitting up would make his head spin.

He tried to focus on the other man’s actions, but his eyes drifted closed between handing off the glass of water and Jamie crawling onto the bed in front of him. Immediately he shoved the pillow away and snuggled into the warmth of Jamie’s skin—getting rid of his shirt was another thing he’d missed. The touch was important now, helping his head to clear and bringing him back up slowly. Jamie always held him close and rubbed his back, and he was going to be asleep in minutes.

“What was in that for you?” Tyler said.

A soft smile crinkled the corners of his eyes. “Was mostly for your benefit. You needed to let go for a while.”

Goddammit, he had the best boyfriend. “When we wake up, I’m gonna suck you off. For real this time.”

“If you’re not still tired,” Jamie said with a chuckle and pressed a kiss to Tyler’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> General hockey blog: [gostisbhere.tumblr.com](http://www.gostisbhere.tumblr.com)  
> Shipping hockey blog: [mousemarns](http://www.mousemarns.tumblr.com)


End file.
